


Living on Love

by shewalksinstxrlight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewalksinstxrlight/pseuds/shewalksinstxrlight
Summary: A book of one-shots for my Original Character, Katherine "Kate" Hollander and her relationship with everyone's favorite cowboy, Jesse McCree.





	1. I Love you, Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! So this is the first work that will be in this group of one shots for my original character Kate Hollander and her relationship with everyone's favorite cowboy. Since I absolutely ADORE McCree, I got the idea to make an OC for a relationship with him to satisfy my need for any sort of fluff, angst, etc. I wanna read about. So enjoy this first little one-shot, there will definitely be more to come!!

Three rings and the answering machine. Nothing new. 

“Hey Jesse.” Kate sighed after the beep. This was a routine now. Every night at ten thirty she called and left a message, but it was never returned. 

“Today was alright. I missed you as always, this day marking six months since you ran off to wherever you are. I do hope you’re warm and safe, though. Maybe with someone who could love you better than I could.” She choked out the last part. It hurt like hell but she hoped she was right. He deserved someone he wouldn’t have to run from, and she wouldn’t accept the fact he could be dead. 

“Anyway, today was long, and I’m still working on homework,” she said, looking down at the textbooks and papers strewn around her laptop, “but next week is my last week of law school! Tomorrow, which is Friday, will be my last test I have to take besides my final!” she beamed. She was almost done with the biggest pain in the ass of her life, and she had worked so hard and her dream would finally come true. She would be a lawyer.

 

“My graduation ceremony is next Friday, 4:30 in the amphitheater on campus; you know that one with the marble stage? Yeah, that one.” 

Her happy tone fell, “It’s gonna be really hard without mom and dad there, but even harder because you won’t be there to cheer me on. Nobody in the crowd is going to be there for me, and that kinda sucks.” Her voice cracked, and she paused to gain her composure.

“Wherever you are...” she sniffled, taking a shaky breath in. She didn’t want to cry, but she knew she probably would. It hurt knowing nobody would be along side her to celebrate her biggest life accomplishment, especially those who pushed her to do what she did and the one who she was sure was the love of her life. 

“Wherever you are, please feel at least a little bit proud of me. I don’t want to be selfish and I don’t want to sound rude, but I’ve worked so hard. You offered me so much support and I want you to know that without you I probably wouldn’t have gotten this far. I know it’s a very improbable request, and you could be countries away right now, but there’s is nothing more I would want than for you to be there for me. To prove all of the people who have thought me as a loner and a rich, spoiled brat wrong.” Her whole life she had been viewed as that, just because she was the daughter of parents who owned a multi-million dollar company, and she was tired of being viewed as that. She let a few sobs escape her throat before taking a deep breath. 

“It’s ok if you won’t be there. I know you probably won’t be. It’s just... It’s gonna hurt.” She took another deep breath and looked down at her phone that was on speaker in her lap.

“Anyways, I hope you are alright. Please know that I miss you in everything I do. The bed is so empty without you and there’s nothing I would do for another chance to look into your eyes and see you smile. I love you. Night.” Hanging up the phone, she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued studying. She had a law test to ace.

* * *

 

_ “I love you. Night.”  _

McCree pocketed his phone and pulled his hat farther over his forehead. Taking a drag from his cigar, he held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling deeply. He watched the smoke disappear into the night air, looking up into the stars. He knew she doubted the fact that he listened to her daily phone messages, but he did. And he saved everyone of them.

They mostly consisted of how her day went, and a little bit about the upcoming events in her life, and they always ended on the same note; letting him know that she missed him immensely and that she loved him. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that even after he disappeared, ran away from his problems like a coward, she still loved him.

Jesse loved Kate with all of his heart. Hell, he had never loved anything as much as he loved her, but when Overwatch fell, a part of him did to. Overwatch was his life. They had pulled him out of the deep trouble he was in with the Deadlock gang, and they went and turned his life around. He grew from a scrawny, rough around the edges young man to a mature adult who fought for those less fortunate than him. He owed who he was and what he had to that organization, and now that it was gone he felt himself worth nothing. 

To cope with his feelings, he decided to run away, and he hated himself for that. He turned to his old ways and acted just like he had in his pre-Overwatch days. He realized how disappointed his commanders would be in him. Jack and Gabe taught him to face his problems head-on and overcome them with courage and optimism, not run away from them like a kicked dog with it’s tail between his legs.

Every bone in his body ached to go back to his woman, his girlfriend and the love of his life, but he felt as if he couldn’t. He let her down. She was graduating law school soon and he wasn’t going to be there to celebrate her greatest accomplishments with her. She had told him how much it meant to her to graduate law school and he promised to support her the whole way, but he broke that promise. It absolutely shattered his heart knowing that she was going to go through it all alone and he wished there was something he could do about it, but he couldn’t quite motivate himself to do anything quite yet. At least he had a week to think about it.

* * *

 

“Hey baby,” Kate sighed, “I know this call came earlier than normal and but really wanted to talk to you right now. I’m insanely nervous.”

She tapped her foot on the ground and breathed in deeply through her nose. “I can’t believe I’m worried about this. I mean, I’m graduating. I literally have to do nothing but walk across the stage when they read my name and get my diploma.” she laughed dryly to herself.

“But here I am, sitting here and shaking like a little girl because I’m worried about being judged. Who cares that nobody will be up taking pictures of me, or that I will stand alone when the ceremony is done. Nobody. Sure some people will think it’s sad or some people will laugh at me in their minds, but who the hell cares?!” she steadied her breathing and shook her head at her own anger. 

“I can’t believe full grown adults are this petty. I know the only reason they ostracize me is because they know I have worked really, really hard and they are jealous of how I finished school with exceptional grades, but their rudeness still kinda hurts, even though I don’t like to admit it.” She felt her voice begin to waver and she stopped herself for a second before continuing. She couldn’t mess up her makeup that she spent an hour doing.

“I just miss you.” she whispered, “and I hope you and my parents are proud of me. I love you.” she said, before hanging up the phone. 

Twisting the gold necklace she wore around her neck, she bit her lip and looked in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was finally graduating. In only ten minutes the ceremony where she was supposed to walk and receive her diploma was going to start, but her loved ones weren’t there. She took a deep and shaky breath and rearranged her curled hair over her shoulders, fixing her cap and smoothing her gown.

“Cheer up!” she chastised herself in her mind, “You’ve accomplished the one thing in your life that you really wanted to do!” But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get herself to genuinely smile. 

Making her way back to her seat in the amphitheater, she sat down in her designated spot with all the other graduates. Her class was fairly small, only about 45 people, and she was thankful for that. Everyone was set to go up while whoever was the emcee read their small paragraph that they had turned it last week of those they thanked, while they received their diploma and shook hand with the professor. It was so much different than her high school graduation; so much more professional and personal. That, and she was much more excited to graduate high school. As much as she hated to admit it, she just wanted this ceremony to be over. 

As the few minutes left crawled on, lots of people flooded into the seats in the amphitheater. There weren’t too many seats, maybe a few hundred, but pretty much every seat was filled. For a class of their size, they sure drew a crowd. Kate tried to shrugged it off. They were graduating law school, of course their whole family would come. Eight years of long, hard work had to be recognized. Turning back around in her seat and staring at the stage she was consumed again with the feeling of loneliness.

When the ceremony started, as bad as it was, she held her phone in her lap and scrolled through her camera roll. She found pictures of her and her family on a cruise to the Bahamas, funny attempts at selfies with her father and photos of her and her mother dressed up for a night out. A bittersweet smile crossed her face. She sure did miss them. The next pictures she looked at made the smile fall from her face. Her and Jesse taking a picture at the last Overwatch Halloween party, another adorable snapshot she had taken of him passed out on their bed, hugging a pillow with a goofy smile on his face, and a photo snapped by Lena, on the dropship before one of their missions, where he was kissing her on the cheek and she had a beaming smile on her face. She remembered how happy everyone was there; how happy she was.

She tried to smile at these memories, but his disappearance was all too fresh in her heart and mind. Pocketing her phone, she pulled her attention towards the ceremony, as it was her turn to walk after two more people.

When they called her name she was slightly nervous, but most of her nerves were numbed by the sorrow she felt knowing nobody was there to cheer her on. Nobody would give a standing ovation when her name was called, nobody would let out an extra cheer when she was handed her diploma. Standing up and straightening her dress, she walked with determination, trying her best to be proud of herself even if nobody was there to be proud with her. 

“Katherine Hollader says, ‘First I would like to thank my parents for teaching me early in life that nothing is impossible if you dedicate yourself enough and have the right amount of determination. I love you guys and I hope you are looking down on me right now and smiling. I also want to extend my gratitude to all my friends: Angela, Jack, Reinhardt, Winston, Lena, Ana, Torbjorn and Gabriel. Thank you all for the smiles and good memories. Finally I want to show my utmost gratefulness for Jesse, my lovely boyfriend and my rock. You were always by my side and never failed to let me know my work wasn’t in vain. Your love and encouragement helped me get here and I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. Another thank you to my class and my professor, and here’s to the future.”

By the time her thank-you’s had been read, she had already shook the hand of the professor, received her diploma and sat back down. It was all over. In her hands she held the slip of paper that said she had officially graduated law school. Why didn’t she feel relief? All she felt was emptiness.

When the ceremony was over and everyone made their way out of the amphitheater, Kate didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to stand by herself but it felt wrong to just get up and leave. Noticing her professor finishing up with a conversation with another one of her classmates, she quickly made her way over to him. 

“Mr. Bradbury?” she questioned, and the older man turned around and faced her with a smile. 

“Congratulations, Katherine!” he shook her hand, “Look at you. I know the work you’ve put into this and you’ve finally done it!”

“Thank you.” she laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to come over here and say thanks for all of the work you’ve done and how much you taught me. I’m so fortunate to have had a professor like you teach me.” 

“Oh, nonsense.” he waved it off. “I’m just doing what I get paid to do; teach you guys.”

“No really, you went above and beyond in making sure we were prepared for our life and career in the future.” 

“Enough, enough.” Professor Bradbury laughed. “I did nothing extraordinary. You put in the work to get there and I simply offered support.”

Kate opened her mouth to reply,  but the professor raised his hand to stop her. “No more compliments. I am appreciative for your words, but go see the person here to see you.” he gestured behind her.

“Oh, nobody is here to see m…” she trailed off, turning around and seeing something she never thought she would see again.

Behind the largest bouquet of red roses she had seen in her life stood her favorite cowboy with the biggest grin on his face. Her mind and body seemed to act as separates and she moved towards her boyfriend instinctually, crashing into his open arms. She buried her head in his chest and breathed in his deep smell of cologne and a hint of tobacco smoke. Being in his arms and inhaling his intoxicating scent was something she thought she would never do again, and tears wet her eyes when she realized her beloved was back.

Jesse felt her tears begin to seep through his flannel shirt and he rubbed slow circles on her back and planted a kiss on her hair. “I’m so proud of you, darlin’.” he whispered.

At his words she let a sob escape her throat. She couldn’t help that she was crying in public, she was just so happy she was in his arms again. Many eyes were on the unlikely couple; a scruffy man in jeans, a flannel, boots with spurs and a cowboy hat and a small woman dressed in a designer dress and expensive heels. Neither of them cared at the moment what others thought, or if people were silently judging them, they were just relishing in each other’s embrace. 

When they finally pulled away from the hug, Kate raised her teary eyes to meet Jesse’s deep brown ones. “I thought I would never see you again.” she whimpered, and Jesse’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“Oh sweetheart,” he brushed the tears from her cheeks, “I would never leave you forever.”

More tears leaked down her face when he said that. “I called every night. You never answered me. I thought you were dead Jesse. Dead! I lost my parents, I lost my friends and I thought I had lost you too.” 

His face fell at her confession. “I didn’t know what to do when Overwatch was done with, and the only thing I could think to do was run.” He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s all I used to do… Run. And I thought I broke that habit, but I guess I didn’t. But I’ve learned my lesson and I swear on my mother’s grave I won’t do it again. Please forgive me, Kate.” he pleaded, “I’ll do anythin’.” 

The look on his face was sincere and Kate could tell he really meant it. Plus, she really didn’t have it in her to be mad at him when she just got him back. “Of course I forgive you baby.” she said, voice cracking under the pressure of the tears. “Just please don’t leave me again.”

Planting a soft and sweet kiss on her lips and wrapping his arm around her, he buried his head in her sweet-smelling hair.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.”


	2. Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter is a little something I had written for Halloween last year, and I totally forgot I had written in when I made this book of one-shots! So here it is posted now! Please keep in mind that I posted this to tumblr and it was an introduction to Kate, so that is why the story begins the way it does. Enjoy and keep a look out for another update soon because I currently have two more chapters in progress ;)

The doorbell rang happily and the young woman made her way to the front door, twisting the doorknob to greet the excited trick-or-treaters. Three children stood outside of the door, fully dressed up as a mummy, a superhero and a fairy. “Trick or treat!” they cheered, holding out their candy bags with a smile that could only be found on Halloween

“Nice costumes!” Kate laughed, dropping a few pieces of candy in each bag. Each of the kids smiled and said thank you politely, before marching down the walkway and onto the next house. Smiling, she shut the large, oak door and made her way back to the party.

Walking into her large kitchen, she smiled again at the festive spirit around her. Costumed individuals stood all throughout the kitchen and living area, talking and smiling while jovial halloween music played in the background. Grabbing a cup of the spiked punch from the counter, she sat down on the couch beside her boyfriend who was dressed from head to toe as a monster hunter.

“Hey darlin” McCree grinned, wrapping his arm around his significant other, who wearing a black dress and heels with cat ears and whiskers, made a fabulous black cat. “You two look adorable!” Reinhardt exclaimed holding out his arms towards the festive couple. An adorable blush crossed Kate’s face. “Thank you!” she giggled, and blushed even more as Jesse placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You look amazing Kate!” the dirty-blonde heard from behind her. Turning her head, she smiled at the voice of one of her best friends. ”Not as amazing as you!” she commended, standing up and making her way over to Mercy to give her a hug. After dropping the embrace, she inspected Angela’s costume. “I love it! It’s so detailed and well thought out with just the perfect amount of sexy!” 

Striking a pose, the doctor-turned-witch heard someone whistle. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and sighed. “Really Jack?” she asked, as Overwatch’s strike commander, who was dressed as a pale zombie, wrapped his arm her waist. “Sexy is right, Angel. You look absolutely adorable.” he winked at her, before Kate shooed him away. “Go hang out with them!” she rolled her eyes, pointing over to the table where Reinhardt, Hanzo, Torbjorn and McCree sat. As he made his way over to the other men of Overwatch, Angela sighed. “You would have thought he was five years old the way he lacked self control to keep his hands off of me when I first put this on.” she laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh believe me, I get you.” Kate said, looking over at her boyfriend who was now telling a story about a werewolf and a silver bullet.

* * *

__

_ “Me-ow!” the cowboy grinned, putting his hands on his hips and admiring the sight in front of him. With a dress that tight and legs that sexy, how could any man keep his cool?  _

_ Kate blushed and spun around in a circle. “How do I look?”  _

_ McCree almost laughed when she said that. How did she not know how damn beautiful she was? Did the smirk on his face not give it away? Because if not, the tent that was now pitched in his pants definitely could.  _

_ “You ought to be the sexiest kitty I’ve ever lay my eyes on.” he growled, lunging at her and pinning her to their shared bed. When her back hit the mattress she let out a small squeal.  _

_ “Jesse!” she chastised, her cheeks burning a deep crimson. He pressed a strong kiss to her lips, pulling away seconds later with a smirk. Checking her out again, he nipped at her neck right in the spot he knew was oh-so-sensitive. The moan that escaped her lips did not help the predicament he was in at the moment, and he swore under his breath. _

_ “Damn darlin,” he said, “Ain’t I the best at makin’ you mewl like a little kitten?” She nodded quickly and kissed him just as passionately as he had before. Kate got lost in the strong hands wandering over her body and the soft lips that needily claimed her own, but quickly got her thoughts back on track, aware of the party that was set to start in a mere 15 minutes.  _

_ “C’mon Jesse,” she said, breaking away from their urgent make-out sesh, “Do you know how long it took me to get this all on?” she gestured to her now-askew little black dress. “I have no clue, but I bet you I can get it off ten times faster.” the cowboy moaned, hands flying to the zipper on the back of her dress.  _

_ “Jesse McCree!” her eyes widened and she laughed, “We have guests coming in fifteen minutes, we do not have time for this!”. Pushing him off of her, she made her way over to the bathroom to fix herself. Before she could make it there, she felt a sharp smack on her ass. Blushing again, she turned around to a smirking McCree. Crossing her arms and cocking her hip, she gave him a sassy look of disapproval. _

_ “Alright!” he threw his hands in the air, making his way for the bedroom door. “We may not have time right now, but just wait until tonight.” he winked, turning the door handle. _

_ “Wait, babe!” Kate called out, causing the cowboy to turn back around. “You might not want to go out like that.” she laughed, slipping into the bathroom to fix her messed up makeup. _

_ Frowning, he made his way over to look at himself in the mirror above the dresser. Upon arriving there, he almost laughed out loud. Combing his finger through his longer, brown hair, he repositioned his hat and wiped all the lipstick off of his cheeks, mouth and neck before making his way downstairs to prepare to meet his guests. _

* * *

 

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash behind her. Whirring around, her jaw dropped when she saw Reinhardt splayed out on the floor, her coffee table in pieces underneath him. Everyone around him was laughing, and Ana was taking pictures.

“Sorry I’m late guys.” the newly arrived Gabriel Reyes shrugged, holding a giant pumpkin mask in his hand, “Guess I missed his big story.” He gestured to the large German man spread across the floor. Kate rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Let me guess _ ,” Kate thought, “ _ Reinhardt got all caught up in one of his over-the-top stories and spooked himself _ ?” By the look of everything around her and the new arrival of Reyes in a spooky costume, she realized she had to be correct.

“Nice costume!” Torbjorn exclaimed, and despite the fact her living room furniture had been destroyed, she had to admit that Gabe did pull out all the stops this year. He made himself a giant jack-o-lantern that fit over his head, and his clothes looked like they were straight out of a horror movie.

“Show off…” she caught her boyfriend mumble. She almost laughed out loud. Jesse couldn’t be shown up by anyone, especially his commander and father-figure.

Both her and Jesse knew what life was like without parents. Only a few years previously were Kate’s parents taken from her due to hate crime. Her parents were the owners of a company who produced omnics for help around the home, such as cooks and servers. Though none of these omnics were ever reported to have done anything against humans, and she still had some working successfully in her home, her parents were blamed for the crisis that had been raging around the world. When her parents were innocently murdered, they left their fortune to the then-nineteen year old. Of course, she inherited their very large estate as well, and that is what made her almost obliged to host any company parties because she had the space for it. When events like this occurred, she wondered why she ever agreed to hosting such get-togethers.

“You should think about designing our real uniforms!” Mercy smiled at Gabriel, “I think you’ve got a real knack for it!”

The Blackwatch commander scoffed at that. “That’ll be the day…” he rolled his eyes.

“Can we take a second away from Reyes costume and talk about my furniture?” Kate stepped into the conversation, arms crossed with a disapproving look on her face. Everyone stopped laughing. “I’m sorry Miss Kate.” Reinhardt apologized, standing up and dusting himself off. “You better be!” she exclaimed, flustered. “I bought this coffee table in a set with these chairs and they came all the way from an interior designer in Numbani!” She huffed and crossed her arms again. When things like this happened, a little bit of her spoiled side came out. It wasn’t her fault her parents made sure she was always happy as a child.

“It’s alright darlin’,” Jesse said, rubbing small circles on her back, “I’ll make sure you get a new one.” As much as she wanted to be angry, the country charm that always dripped off of her boyfriend’s words made her feel a little calmer. 

“You better.” she snapped. Trying to maintain her anger, she stomped off to the bar in the kitchen to get herself a drink.

McCree just shrugged his shoulders and the rest of the crew just watched her storm off with surprise. “She’s practically a princess, she’s used to getting what she wants.” 

“No kidding.” Gabe scoffed, “I bet that woman has you on a leash.” 

“Nah.” Jesse shook his head, “It’s more like she’s too damn cute to say no to.” 

Sipping her Halloween themed martini on a barstool, she let out a sigh. If you thought Overwatch gatherings were professional and laid back, you were very wrong. Something (or somebody) was always getting banged up or broken. Last christmas, the big, 18 foot tall Christmas tree in her living room was knocked over by a runaway Tracer who was attempting to steal the rest of the sugar cookies. It narrowly missed the fireplace. Then, on the Fourth of July, the two commanders fell out of a tree, resulting in a bruised tailbone for Gabe and a fractured wrist for Jack. Honestly, everybody saw it coming. The phrase, “Hold my beer…” never ends well. 

Rolling her eyes at all of the past holiday incidents, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and turned around to the concerned face of her boyfriend. 

“Hey darlin’, cheer up! Halloween only happens once a year!” he encouraged, but Kate just met his attempt at cheering her up with a glare. “C’mon, at least try to be happy!” 

She sighed, rolling her eyes again. “Fine.” she huffed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder sassily. 

“That’s more like it, sweetheart.” McCree smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Kate perked up at the sound of the ringing doorbell. Placing her martini glass back onto the counter, she began to make her way to the door, before a very energetic Lena stopped her. 

“You promised me I could pass out candy to the next group of kids!” she whined.

Shaking her head with a smile, she waved the energetic Brit towards the front door. “Have at it.” 

Making her way over to the group of people who were picking up the remains of her coffee table, she cleared her throat before apologizing. 

“I’m sorry guys,” Kate said, looking at her feet, “I didn’t mean to get that upset, I know it was just an accident.” Running her fingers through the ends of her hair, she offered an apologetic smile towards Reinhardt and the rest of those who were there to see her fit earlier.

“No worries, my friend!” Reinhardt chuckled, embracing the small female in a giant, German bear hug, “I must apologize as well. The last thing you should do when attending somebody’s house as a guest is fall and crush their living room furniture!”

Laughing together, Kate slightly forgot about the broken table and allowed herself to let loose. Grabbing another cup of punch, she made her way over to speak with Torbjorn. Before she could get herself across the room, Lena rushed back into the living room area, bowl of candy still propped against her hip.

“C’mon love!” she cried, blinking over and taking a surprised Kate by the arm. “You all, you have to see this!” 

With confused expressions, everybody followed Tracer through the hallway and into the grand foyer, before she opened the large door. When everybody saw the little boy standing out front, almost everyone let out an “Aww!” Even the normally cold Gabriel had to admit the small child was cute.

With a large floppy cowboy hat, a red towel draped over his shoulder, and a piece of paper that read ‘ _ BAMF _ ’ in sloppy handwriting taped onto his belt, the little boy made the perfect little Jesse McCree. It wasn’t necessarily uncommon to see small children dressed up as Overwatch heroes for Halloween, at least last year, but with controversy about the organization on the rise in the past few months, everyone was pleasantly surprised to see this child dressed up as one of his favorite heroes. 

The surprised look that crossed the little boy’s face at the sight of so many people at the door warmed Kate’s heart. He looked somewhat proud of himself, that he could draw such a crowd. Making his way towards the boy, McCree bent down to his level.

“Howdy partner!” he tipped his hat to the boy, who returned the gesture. “Mighty nice costume you have there.” he praised, and the boy puffed out his little chest. “Thank you, sir.” he said with a smirk. Ana put her hand on her chest in adoration, and Mercy beamed. This child truly was the definition of adorable. 

“And just who might you be dressed up as this evenin’?” Jesse asked. 

“I’m McCree, the Overwatch hero!” He said proudly, striking a heroic pose. 

“I don’t know if he is quite a hero…” the cowboy shrugged. A look of horror crossed the little boy’s face.

“Of course he’s a hero! He saves people from mean omnics and very bad people!” Crossing his arms, the kid shook his head. “McCree would not like a person like you.”

Jesse chuckled. “What if the man sayin’ those words was the ol’ McCree himself?”

A look of confusion crossed the boy’s face, followed by one of excitement. ‘You mean you are the real McCree?!” 

“In the flesh!” he grinned, and the boy jumped up and down.

Questions started spewing out of the kid’s mouth. “How many people have you saved? I wanna see your gun! Is it fun fighting the bad guys? Where is the rest of the Overwatch team?” 

“Slow down partner!” Jesse laughed, “This here is the rest of the team. This is Tracer.” he gestured to Lena, who gave him a big smile. “This is our Commander, Mister Morrison, and Blackwatch’s commander Mister Reyes, and that is Ana, the best sniper around!” All three of them waved to the boy, and he tipped his adorably oversized hat at them. “Then over there is Mercy, our amazing doctor, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt, along with Kate, but you don’t know who she is. She’s our lawyer.” 

The rest of them waved at the child, and his eyes lit up. “You even have your own lawyer! That’s awesome!” Kate had to laugh at that. What kid found a lawyer interesting? “I can’t believe I got to meet all of you! This is the best Halloween ever!” the boy cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

“Do you think I can get a picture of you two?” the boy’s mom asked Jesse. Nodding, he and the boy struck their best cowboy poses. Pulling out her phone, Kate snapped a few quick pictures too. This is one of the many reasons she loved that cowboy. She only hoped that one day he would be able to bring that much joy to kids of their own. 

“Thank you so much!” the boy said, hugging onto McCree’s leg. 

“No problem buddy.” Jesse laughed, patting the boys head. “Have a nice night!” he waved to the boy and his mother, who made their way down the driveway.

Closing the door, all of the agents burst into conversation about the cute child while making their way back to the party space. Pulling Jesse aside, Kate placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite that adorable!” she giggled, kissing the cowboy again. “You’ll be a great father one day, babe.” she smiled, and the man couldn’t help but smile too. 

“I love kids,” he shrugged, “what else can I say? It makes it 10 times better when they are dressed up as a miniature version of me though!” Laughing together, they both made their way back to the party.

The rest of the night went along very well. More stories were shared, nothing else was broken, (other than a wine glass, but that one was Kate’s fault, she was feeling a little tipsy after all of that punch and a few more martinis) and lots of fun was had. Kate was sad to see everyone go, but after she closed the door behind Jack and Angela, who were the last guests to leave, she let out a deep, tired sigh. Looking towards the direction of the kitchen and living room, then back up towards the staircase in the direction of her bed that seemed to be calling her name, she decided she would clean up the mess tomorrow.

Heading up the stairs, she softly opened the door to her and Jesse’s room, finding her significant other already in bed, costume strewn over the floor. Picking up the clothes off the ground, she threw him a pointed look, which he just returned with a half hearted, “Oops.” 

Going into their bathroom and closing the door behind her, she tossed Jesse’s costume into the dirty clothes basket along with hers. Looking at herself in the mirror with only her black corset, cat ears and Halloween-themed panties on, she smirked when she remembered what her boyfriend had promised for tonight. After running a brush through her hair, she opened the bathroom door, and pounced onto the bed, straddling an unsuspecting McCree.

She giggled seductively at the surprised but pleased look on his face. “What’s wrong?” she purred, “Cat got your tongue?” 

The cowboy smirked back, flipping her over so he was above her. “Two can play at this game baby.” he laughed in a deep, gravely voice that drove the woman insane. 

Smiling, she kissed him hungrily on the lips, running her fingers through his hair. “Happy Halloween.” she winked allowing her lips to ghost his neck.

“Happy Halloween to you too, darlin’.” 


End file.
